Blog użytkownika:Względność/Znowu Poe
Przedmowa Ok. Wczoraj zamieściłem opowiadanie Poe'a. Dziś przyszedł czas na kolejną powieść tego samego autora. Postanowiłem też, że będę zamieszczał inne opowiadania lub fragmenty opowiadań tego typu co 4 dni od teraz. Następne opowiadanie raczej nie będzie już autorstwa Edgara ale najprawdapodobniej jego dzieła jeszcze się pojawią. To by było na tyle. Maska Czerwonego Moru Czerwony Mór już od dawna srożył się w kraju. Nigdy wszakże zaraza nie była tak okropna i zgubna. Zaczynała się i kończyła krwią - krwi grozą i czerwienią. Występowały ostre bóle i nagłe zawroty, po czym krew tryskała wszystkimi porami i przychodziła śmierć. Szkarłatne plamy na ciele, przede wszystkim zaś na licu ofiary, były oznakami moru pozbawiającymi ją pomocy i przychylności ludzkiej; cały zaś początek, przebieg i koniec choroby odbywał się w przeciągu pół godziny. Ale książę Prospero był szczęśliwy, przezorny i nieustraszony. Gdy dzierżawy jego wyludniły się na poły, spośród dam i rycerzy swojego dworu wezwał do siebie tysiąc najkrzepszych i najpogodniejszych i wraz z nimi schronił się w niedostępnym odludziu przedzierzgnionego w warownię klasztoru. Był to przybytek przestronny i okazały, twór odrębnego, lecz dostojnego smaku księcia. Mocny, wysoki mur opasywał go dookoła. W murze widniały żelazne bramy. Dworzanie, wszedłszy do zamku, przynieśli panwie i ogromne młoty i pozabijali na głucho wrzeciądze. Postanowili nie wypuszczać ani nie wpuszczać nikogo, chcąc w ten sposób zapobiec porównie nagłym podrywom rozpaczy od wewnątrz, jak i zapędom wściekłości od zewnątrz. Klasztor był sowicie zaopatrzony we wszystko. Poczyniwszy te środki ostrożności, mogli dworzanie urągać zarazie. Świat zewnętrzny niech sam ma staranie o sobie. Byłoby głupstwem trapić się i zastanawiać przed czasem. Toć książę pomyślał także o wszelakich rozrywkach. Byli więc tam trefnisie, improwizatorowie, tancerze i grajkowie - i piękne były tam kobiety i wino. Było w zamku wszystko, a na domiar zupełne bezpieczeństwo. Zewnątrz zaś był Czerwony Mór. W piątym czy szóstym miesiącu tego odosobnienia, gdy poza obrębem zamkowych murów najwścieklej srożyła się zaraza, zaprosił książę Prospero swych tysiąc przyjaciół na niezwykle świetny bal maskowy. ozkosznym widowiskiem była ta maskarada. Lecz wprzód opowiem o komnatach, w których się odbywała. Było ich siedem - iście królewska amfilada! W innych pałacach, gdy podwoje na oścież są otwarte, tworzą takie amfilady długi i prosty szereg, toteż jest łatwo przejrzeć je na przestrzał. Tutaj urządzenie było najzupełniej odmienne, co zresztą - znając upodobania księcia do niezwykłości - łacno dawało się przewidzieć. Rozmieszczenie komnat było tak bezładne, iż nie więcej niż jedną można było od razu ogarnąć spojrzeniem. Co dwadzieścia lub trzydzieści łokci następował nagły zakręt, a za każdym zakrętem nowa czekała niespodzianka. W prawo i w lewo, pośrodku każdej ściany, wąskie i wysokie okno gotyckie wychodziło na zamknięty krużganek, który podążał równolegle do zakrętów. Okna te były z kolorowego szkła, którego barwa dostrajała się do odcienia, górującego w urządzeniu komnaty. Jakoż wysunięta najdalej ku wschodowi miała obicia błękitne, okna zaś świetliste modre. W sprzętach i makatach następnej przeważała purpura, toteż szyby były purpurowe. Trzecia była cała zielona, i miała zielone okna. W czwartej urządzenie i oświetlenie mieniło się amarantem, w piątej bielą, w szóstej fioletem. Siódma komnata była wybita czarnym aksamitem, co przysłaniał cały jej strop i zwieszał się ze ścian, spadając w ciężkich fałdach na kobierzec z takiejż tkaniny i tej samej barwy. Atoli kolor jej okien nie zgadzał się z obiciem. Miała bowiem szyby szkarłatne - o głębokim, krwawym nalocie. Wszelako w żadnej z tych siedmiu komnat, śród mnóstwa złotych ozdób, rozsianych dokoła lub zwieszających się ze sklepień, nie było lampy ni świecznika. Swiatło lamp i świec nie znajdowało do nich przystępu; natomiast w krużgankach, co wiły się wzdłuż amfilady, ustawiono potężne trójnogi z gorejącymi panwiami, których promienie wnikały przez barwiste szyby i skrawymi blaski zatapiały komnaty. Udało się w ten sposób osiągnąć mnóstwo kraśnych i czarownych harmonii. Ale w zachodniej, czyli czarnej komnacie łuna ognia, padająca przez krwawo zabarwione szyby na ponure obicia, wywoływała wrażenie wprost upiorne i taką grozą oblekała twarze, iż z całego towarzystwa odważali się tam wchodzić tylko nieliczni śmiałkowie. >W komnacie tej, pod zachodnią jej ścianą, stał olbrzymi hebanowy zegar. Głucho, posępnie, jednostajnie tykotało wahadło jego w jedną i drugą stronę; kiedy wszakże wskazówka kończyła swój obieg na tarczy i miała wybić godzina, wówczas z brązowych płuc zegara rozlegał się dźwięk głęboki, czysty, donośny i nadzwyczaj melodyjny, lecz tak dziwnie gędziebny i uroczysty, iż ze schyłkiem każdej godziny grajkowie orkiestry mimowolnie przestawali na chwilę rzępolić i zasłuchiwali się w dźwięki, bezwiednie zatrzymywali się w swych pląsach tancerze i przelotny niepokój rozradowane ogarniał towarzystwo. Jak długo rozbrzmiewało granie zegara, najlekkomyślniejsi bledli, starsi zaś i stateczniejsi podnosili rękę do czoła, jak gdyby w błędnej jakiejś zadumie czy rozmarzeniu; lecz skoro tylko ostatnie zamierały pogłosy, płochy śmiech naraz przelatywał w tłumie: grajkowie spoglądali na siebie, uśmiechając się ze swego niedorzecznego zmieszania, i szeptem przyrzekali sobie, iż następny odzew nie wywoła już w nich takiego wrażenia; atoli po upływie sześćdziesięciu minut (które mieszczą w sobie trzy tysiące sześćdziesiąt sekund pierzchliwego czasu) granie zegara odzywało się ponownie i ponownie następowało takie samo zadrganie i zaniepokojenie i taka sama nastawała zaduma. Pomimo to bawiono się wytwornie i ochoczo. Bo też książę niezwykłe posiadał upodobania. Miał subtelne poczucie barw i zestrojów. Lekceważył decora bezdusznej poprawności. Zamiary jego były zuchwałe i ogniste, a pomysły barbarzyńskim skrzyły się przepychem. Utrzymywano podobno, iż podlegał obłędowi. Towarzysze jego wiedzieli, iż tak nie było. Chcąc atoli o tym się upewnić, trzeba było wejść z nim w styczność, słuchać go i nań patrzeć. d niego to przede wszystkim, dla uświetnienia zabawy, wyszła myśl, by owe siedem komnat w ruchome przystroić opony, on też rozstrzygał przodowniczym swym smakiem o wyglądzie masek. Jakoż istotnie odznaczały się nieskiełznaną pomysłowością. Zachwycały strojnościa i powabem, lekkim dowcipem i widziadlanym marzeniem. Były tam arabeskowe postacie, u których wszystko popadło w nieład. Były senne zjawy, jak gdyby poczęte z wyobraźni szaleńca. Było tam wiele piękna, wiele rozpasania, wiele cudactwa, nieco okropności, nie brakło nawet tego, co mogło wzbudzać niesmak. Toteż skroś owych siedmiu komnat falował bezlik snów. Sny te przewijały się z sali do sali, przyjmując od nich zabarwienie, zaś huczna muzyka orkiestry zdała się niby wtórem ich kroków. I oto rozlegały się uderzenia hebanowego zegara, ustawionego w aksamitnej sali; i wszystko milkło w okamgnieniu okrom zegara. Sny zastygały nieruchomo w miejscu. Lecz już zamierają dźwięcznej gędźby echa - toć trwały tylko chwilę - i polatuje za nimi płochy, na wpół stłumiony śmiech. I znów grzmi muzyka, sny ożywają i jeszcze rozkoszniejszym kołyszą się pląsem, pławiąc się w kolorach mnóstwa barwistych okien, przez które wpadają promienie trójnogów. Jeno do najdalej na zachód położonej komnaty wejść już nie waży się nikt; gdyż noc jest późna i płomieniściej sączy się światło przez krwawo zabarwione szyby; i czerń posępnych opon przeraża; kto zaś swą stopę na czarnym postawi kobiercu, tego głuchy szmer zegara uroczystszą z pobliża przejmuje powagą, niż tych, którzy w odleglejszych zabawiają się salach. Za to tym gęstsza w innych salach tłoczyła się ciżba i gorączkowo biło tętno życia. Zapamiętale szalała orgia, aż na zegarze jęła bić północ. I, jak już rzekłem, ucichła muzyka i ustały taneczne pląsy; i znów zastygło w niepewności wszystko. Dwunastu wszelako uderzeniami zabrzmieć miał tym razem dzwon zegara; i zdarzyło się oto, iż, więcej snadź mając czasu, rozważniejsi z biesiadników w głębszych pogrążyli się zadumach. I snadź z tej samej przyczyny zdarzyło się również, że nim zapadło w cichość ostatnie echo ostatniego dźwięku, wielu z obecnych miało sposobność dostrzec jakąś zamaskowaną postać, której poprzednio nikt nie zauważył. Kiedy zaś wieść o niej wszędy już obiegła szeptem, wówczas śród całego towarzystwa podniósł się pomruk i wszczęło się sarkanie, w którym przejawiało się zrazu zdumienie i niezadowolenie - później lęk, groza i odraza. Rzecz prosta, iż niepowszednie musiało być to zjawisko, skoro śród opisanego przeze mnie tłumu widziadeł takie wstrząsające wywarło wrażenie. Wprawdzie swoboda, z jaką tego wieczora obmyślano sobie maski, była prawie nieograniczona, atoli owa postać pozwoliła sobie za wiele i wyłamała się nawet z niezmiernie zresztą luźnych karbów godziwości, uznawanych jeszcze przez księcia. Nawet najlekkomyślniejsi mają w sercu struny, co drgają za dotknięciem. Nawet straceńcy, co szydzą zarówno z życia, jak ze śmierci, mają rzeczy, z których szydzić nie wolno. Jakoż w całym towarzystwie głębokie nurtowało poczucie, iż nieznajomy w stroju i w zachowaniu przebrał miarę przyzwoitości i dowcipu. Czechło grobowe upowijało od głowy do stóp postać jego wysoką i chudą. Miał na twarzy maskę, która z taką dokładnością odtwarzała zastygłe rysy trupa, iż najściślejsze badanie niezdolne było rozproszyć złudzenia. A jednak i to wszystko, bez oklasków wprawdzie, ale i bez oburzenia byłaby przyjęła hulaszcza zgraja. Lecz nieznajomy posunął się w swym zuchwalstwie tak daleko, iż przybrał na się wygląd Czerwonego Moru. Szatę miał ubroczoną w krwi - zaś szerokie czoło i cała twarz jego usiana była szkarłatnymi znamiony. Gdy wzrok księcia Prospera padł na tę piekielną zjawę (co jakby w poczuciu swej roli snuła się śród tancerzy wolno i uroczyście), spostrzeżono, iż drgnął zrazu cały z obrzydzenia czy grozy, lecz wnet potem skroń jego spłomieniła się gniewem. - Kto śmie? - pytał chrypliwie stojących obok dworzan - kto śmie naigrawać się z nas tym bluźnierczym błazeństwem? Wziąć go i zedrzeć mu maskę, byśmy wiedzieli, co za człek z rozkazania naszego zawiśnie o świcie na blankach! We wschodniej, czyli błękitnej sali stał książę Prospero wymawiając te słowa. Dźwięcznie, donośnie rozległy się one skroś siedmiu komnat - gdyż silny i nieustraszony był książę, a muzyka na skinienie jego ucichła. Błękitnej komnacie stał książę śród gromadki pobladłych dworaków. Zrazu, na wezwanie, drgnęli oni z lekka w kierunku natręta, co znajdował się w tej chwili opodal i wolnym, posuwistym krokiem zbliżał się właśnie do mówcy. Atoli jakaś nienazwana groza, którą szalone zuchwalstwo nieznajomego w całym wznieciło towarzystwie, sprawiła, iż nikt na niego nie podniósł ręki; toteż niewstrzymany przeszedł tuż obok księcia; a ponieważ ciżba, jakby na skinienie, ze środka komnat rozpierzchła się pod ściany, przeto tym samym, od początku sobie właściwym, uroczystym, miarowym krokiem szedł nieprzerwanie dalej, z komnaty błękitnej do purpurowej, z purpurowej do zielonej, z zielonej do amarantowej, z tej zaś do białej - zmierzał właśnie do fioletowej, kiedy wreszcie drgnęło postanowienie, by mu zastąpić drogę. Książę Prospero, szalony z wściekłości i sromu, iż własne na chwilę zawiodło go męstwo, rzucił się pędem i biegł przez komnaty, nie mając przy sobie nikogo, gdyż wszystkich innych śmiertelna ubezwładniła trwoga. Wysoko dzierżąc dobyty z pochwy sztylet, zbliżał się szybko i był już o trzy lub cztery kroki od uchodzącej mary, gdy ta, kresu aksamitnej dosięgnąwszy komnaty, odwróciła się nagle i stanęła oko w oko ze swym prześladowcą. Rozległ się przenikliwy krzyk - zalśnił sztylet, na czarny padając kobierzec, a wraz potem, rażony śmiertelnie, powalił się książę Prospero. Z dziką odwagą rozpaczy biesiadnicy tłumnie do czarnej wtargnęli komnaty i pochwyciwszy zamaskowanego zuchwalca, którego wysoka postać prosto i nieruchomo widniała w cieniu hebanowego zegara, struchleli z niewysłowionej grozy, bowiem trupia maska i gzła grobowe, które z taką srogą targali zaciekłością, kształtów dotykalnych nie zawierały wcale. Poznali tedy obecność Czerwonego Moru. Przyszedł jak złodziej w nocy. Jeden po drugim walili się z nóg biesiadnicy w krwią ubroczonych biesiady swej salach i marli nie zdążywszy zmienić w chwili zgonu rozpacznej postawy przybranej podczas upadku. Życie hebanowego zegara uleciało wraz z tchnieniem ostatniego z wesołków. Płomienie trójnogów pogasły. Niepodzielnie zawładły wszystkim Mór Czerwony, zgnilizna i ciemność. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach